


Absolution

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: tw100, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-26
Updated: 2009-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto's thoughts expressed in a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolution

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Absolution  
> Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: Ianto's thoughts expressed in a poem.  
> Spoilers: Mentions events of Cyberwoman  
> Notes: Written for tw100 for the redux challenge where I chose poetry.  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood belongs to its creators and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.

I tracked Jack Harkness down,  
She needed a place to stay.  
I wormed my way into Torchwood,  
Found the team I’d later betray.

I’m sleeping with the man who killed her,  
It seems betrayal is my thing.  
He gave me a second chance,  
I thought it was just a fling.

I see him check my movements,  
I want to earn his trust,  
Want to become someone better,  
I have to, I need to, I must.

I need this pain to go away,  
Sometimes it seems too much.  
I have to atone for my sins,  
Be absolved by Jack’s loving touch.


End file.
